


Gu Seo-jin goes out for a cup of coffee.

by pax_nyiao



Category: Hyde Jekyll Me (2015)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Bakery and Coffee Shop, Cute Ending, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gu Seo-jin - Freeform, Heterosexual Sex, Hyde Jekyll Me, Hyun Bin - Freeform, Kdrama, Kim Tae-pyung, Mentioned Bangtan Boys | BTS Member(s), Not Suitable/Safe For Work, One Shot, Original Character(s), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Safe Sane and Consensual, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:26:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23773816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pax_nyiao/pseuds/pax_nyiao
Summary: Gu Seo-jin wants a cup of coffee. That's all he wants. Not in his wildest dream has he been thinking of anything else...
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Gu Seo-jin goes out for a cup of coffee.

**Author's Note:**

> This is for anyone out there who has more feelings for Gu Seo-jin than for Robin and Jang Ha-na.

I

Gu Seo-jin looked up at the sign. It said ‘Lil Meow Meow’. And the door had a picture of a cartoon cat reading a book and drinking coffee. He could see that this was one of those book cafés. What he couldn’t see was why the proprietor had done away with the ‘t’s and the ‘e’ in ‘little’. He was pretty sure most Koreans wouldn’t get what a ‘lil’ had to do with a ‘meow meow’. He couldn’t agree with such a choice.

He sighed. He was on a break. This was not the time to think about the farsightedness of other people’s business decisions. He would just get a cup of coffee (a rare treat) and see if he could find a book to read. Through the glass door he could see a huge bookshelf beside the seating area.

As he entered, a bell somewhere made a faint noise. There were a few people inside but it was not a busy time. Obviously. Not everybody was unemployed – unlike him. ‘Bheksoo _ahjusshi_ ,’ he reminded himself. He was nothing if not self-aware.

He took a deep breath and walked up to the counter. There was a menu displayed on the wall. A woman was standing at the counter and looking at his neck.

He paused. Wait. Was she looking at his neck? Why? His hand automatically went up to the collar of his turtleneck. He hadn’t dressed in a hurry. And he definitely remembered checking himself in the mirror before leaving his room. What could have happened during the fifteen-minute walk to this place?

He decided to go with his best stern glare. He had perfected it over the years.

The woman, unfortunately, turned away and did not get to see him do it.

He sighed again. He had known this morning that this was going to be a bad day. He hated how prescient he was all the time.

“What would you like, Sir? I think this is your first time here? We have great coffee.”

The rude woman happened to have a very pleasant voice. He could never understand why undeserving people had great things in life. This one even had great hair (jet black, wavy, naturally well behaved).

“I’ll try this Latte. This . . . uh . . . Meow Meow Latte? Can I get decaf?”

“We don’t have decaf. Sorry.”

“Just the regular latte then. Do you have salads?”

Mi-na looked at the man. She had a profound mistrust of health nuts. They took themselves and the world way too seriously. Suddenly, the beautiful chest (and neck) she had been admiring moments ago did not look so beautiful anymore. What a waste of a gorgeous black turtleneck. And that dark blue suit must have cost a lot of money.

“We don’t sell salads. But it’s not a busy time. I can make something simple for you. Will that be okay?”

“No, thank you. Just the latte is fine.”

“Please take a seat. You can pay later.”

Gu Seo-jin wandered over to the bookshelf. It seemed to be quite a colourful collection. All the spines together were creating a sort of colour riot. He wondered whether the woman at the counter (she seemed to be the owner) had chosen the books to just decorate the place. He picked a hardcover. The front cover had a photo of seven young boys with frightening hair. He quickly put it back on the shelf. He had little desire to read about teenage boys and their questionable choices.

Wait. He _knew_ those faces. He had even met someone from their agency once. When they had wanted to shoot an episode of their variety show at his amusement park. He had heard that the episode had become one of the most watched episodes in the entire series. Obviously. His Wonderland was just that great. (Though he had to admit that that episode had done wonders for revenue. For three years straight.)

He sighed. Again. Wonderland wasn’t his. At least not yet. Maybe not ever.

He picked a paperback without looking at the title and made his way to one of the high stools at the counter. The armchairs in the main seating area were too low for him. He didn’t want leg cramps.

Mi-na looked over to see what the man had chosen. He had picked an English title. It was a romance by a favourite American author of hers. It was quite racy. Definitely bordering on porn. She wondered whether the health nut knew what he had gotten himself into. The cover and the title were a bit misleading.

While making a cat on the foam, she gave the matter some thought. Here was a man who looked like his mother might have mated with a Greek god. Reading a book that had given her some very vivid daydreams. Why wasn’t she a bit more excited? Had she truly regressed into a virgin? Or progressed into an old maid? Were her worst fears about her hormones coming true?

She put the scary thoughts out of her head and finished preparing the latte.

“Here’s your coffee, Sir.”

“Thank you.”

Gu Seo-jin went back to reading the Prologue. This seemed to be a happy novel about some twenty-something people. Good. He didn’t want his first novel in years to be so depressing that it put him off reading once again.

He looked at the Meow Meow Latte. A cat was staring at him from the foam. He hadn’t expected the deco to be so literal. He preferred some out of the box thinking.

He wondered what his cousin was doing right now. Probably ruining all the good work he had put into Wonderland. He could hardly remember why he had suggested that his cousin take over as the Executive Director. Had he completely lost his mind that day? Everybody else believed so. Including Kwon Bisonnim. Soon he would be believing it too.

The coffee was good enough. Quite delicious in fact. It comforted him a little. But it wasn’t a very tall glass. He would probably finish it very soon. Should he skip the first chapters and see what happened towards the end? It would be good to get a feel of the novel before buying a copy to finish reading it.

He ended up at a paragraph about piles of snow outside the window. Nice. He loved snow. Even though he hated winter. The protagonists were making breakfast in the kitchen.

Mi-na watched the Korean-Greek out of the corner of one eye. There weren’t many customers and she was quite bored. And she had noticed that the man had skipped several chapters. She wondered which part he had got to. Maybe he had reached the stuck in snowstorm part? That was the best part.

Gu Seo-jin could not believe his eyes. They had been making breakfast! What possessed them to do _that_ on the kitchen counter? It was seriously inappropriate behaviour. Also, he couldn’t believe that this innocent looking café was tricking customers into reading this kind of thing. Wasn’t this a family place?

“Are you the owner here?”

Mi-na was surprised that the man was talking to her. He hadn’t struck her as the chatty type.

“Yes. Would you like anything else?”

“No. I just wanted to know – when you started this business, what was the concept that you were going for?”

It was quite an unexpected question.

“I wanted to make it a fun and inviting place for young people, primarily. But I get all sorts of customers. I have some middle-aged regulars. High school students come in too.”

For some reason, the man gave her a judgy look.

“I see.”

“Is there a particular reason you are asking?”

The man seemed unhappy that she had asked him this.

“You could say that I was in a similar line of work. I have some experience with young customers.”

“That’s nice. What is it that you do, if I may ask?”

She watched as the tips of the man’s ears went a bit red. It was cute. But she had no idea why a simple question about his job had flustered him. Had her question been rude? _He_ had asked her about her work!

“I’m taking a sabbatical right now.”

She smiled and nodded.

“That’s why I am at a café at this hour.”

Uh. Okay.

“I’m taking a six-month sabbatical.”

TMI?

“Normally, I wouldn’t have time for this sort of thing.”

She stopped herself from rolling her eyes.

“That’s nice. I hope you enjoy the rest of your break.”

“Thank you.”

It seemed like the man had run out of things to say. He still looked a bit flustered. Something about him made her want to tease him mercilessly.

“Is the coffee good? What about the book?”

Gu Seo-jin carefully avoided the second question.

“The coffee is good.”

Wait. Was that too much? An ‘okay’ would have sufficed, right? He couldn’t believe he was going around praising random people. What would Kwon Bisonnim have said if he had overheard?

Two young people who had been chatting away happily came up to the counter to pay. He went back to the book.

Oh. Right. He couldn’t read this book. Impossible.

But they had been making breakfast. And he was planning to develop an interest in cooking. Maybe he should find out what they cooked? Once they went back to cooking, of course. Surely, there was no harm in reading a bit more.

Mi-na looked at his ears again. Sneakily. What was this? Had her glands finally started working again? It was unlikely. They were as lazy and useless as she was. Hadn’t she (and the glands) accepted that she was never going to get laid again? Long back, in fact. Long long back.

She was nothing if not self-aware. She knew that she had an okay face. Some people had shown interest in that face. In the past. The problem was that she was extremely cynical and lazy. Relationships required some degree of optimism and massive amounts of energy. She should know. She had had (and invested) those things. Again, in the past.

She remembered something. And, out of nowhere, a completely nonsensical idea came into her head.

Gu Seo-jin was trying to deal. He was in a tricky situation. He couldn’t bring himself to stop reading. But he was keeping an eye on his vitals. The numbers weren’t very worrying yet. But he knew that he had to be ready to avert a crisis. He was alone here in this café. And if the numbers shot up (very likely) he would probably have to take refuge in the washroom to do his breathing exercises.

Wait. He should probably find out where it was.

“Excuse me. Is that the door to the washroom?”

“That’s the women’s washroom. The men’s washroom is next to it. To the right.”

Yes, he could see the sign now. He considered his options. He could simply get up, pay, and leave. He never had to be anywhere near this damned book ever again.

But.

Mi-na continued watching the man out of the corner of her eye. He had made no move to go to the washroom. Did he not need to use it? Then what did he want the washroom for? Was he thinking what she was thinking?

Yup. He had definitely reached the stuck in snowstorm part. That was the best part.

She thought about the crazy idea again. She was 32. Not 23. She should definitely stay away from crazy ideas.

But.

II

“Would you like to have sex with me?”

Gu Seo-jin ignored the voice in his head. Obviously. The numbers were climbing upwards slowly. This was not the time to pay attention to imaginary seductive voices talking about sex.

There was a small cough. He looked up. Wait. Had she _said_ that?

Mi-na looked at the expressionless face and, for a second, thought about killing herself. Only death could get her out of this situation now.

Either death or terrific boldness.

“Would you like to have sex with me?”

She wasn’t sure whether she had enunciated properly. But the man seemed to have heard her. He looked as if he had been shot.

“What?”

She looked at his face. It was an amazing face. Every feature was dazzlingly perfect. Especially the ears. And he wore black-rimmed glasses. Large black glasses . . .

She felt a bit weak in the knees.

Gu Seo-jin did _not_ see it coming. He had been trying to figure out whether he was hearing things or not. And suddenly her hands were on his cheeks. And her face was right in front of him.

“What?”

Mi-na did not know why she kissed him. Maybe it was the way he said that ‘what’. That ‘what’ had absolutely slayed her. Her brain had stopped working.

The response wasn’t too bad. True that the man did not return the kiss. But he didn’t object. At all. He just parted his lips and let her do whatever she wanted.

And she did want to do a lot of things.

Gu Seo-jin could sense his doom. His vitals were shooting up and up. And he could already hear the faint buzzing in his ears. But he didn’t know how to stop. This woman was an amazing kisser. His nerves were tingling like crazy. Some nerve (muscle?) in his left calf seemed particularly insistent on making its presence felt. He wondered what his mouth had to do with his calf. But he never got to finish that thought.

The buzzing was louder now. And his throat was doing weird things. Familiar things. He wanted to run. But he didn’t think his legs would be able to take his weight.

Mi-na was especially interested in the man’s ears. They were extraordinarily beautiful. She smothered them with her palms and kissed him with renewed vigour. He had been doing a bit of tongue work just moments ago. Why did he stop?

Gu Seo-jin realised that this woman was filling in for the earphones he wore when he was stressed. The buzzing was getting faint now. _How_ had she figured it out?

His mind was clearing slowly. He suddenly remembered where he was.

Mi-na was startled when the man broke the kiss abruptly. He looked around the café. And then at the door. Where she had hung the CLOSED sign a few minutes ago.

“What?”

It was that damned ‘what’ again. She felt like she would go mad soon. Oh wait. She had gone crazy already. It was a bit too late to worry about losing her mind.

“Climb over to this side.”

“What?”

“Climb over to this side.”

She was surprised that he actually did it. He had long legs. With remarkable ease he pulled himself onto the counter and swung his legs to her side. Within moments he was right in front of her.

Gu Seo-jin threw caution to the winds and took off his glasses. It was a bit too late to worry about losing his mind.

He kissed her. She smelt very very good. He didn’t know what the smell was. Probably just her soap. It was a mild fruity scent. It made him want to eat her up.

Mi-na was grateful that he had put away the glasses. She didn’t want to break them accidentally. They looked expensive.

She went back to cupping and smothering his ears. They looked like they had been sculpted by a god.

She was suddenly aware that he had put his hand underneath her blouse. The skin at her waist was tingling. The skin all over her body was tingling.

Her brain seemed to be tingling more.

She broke the kiss to start exploring his neck. She had noticed the neck the moment he entered her café.

His Adam’s apple was bobbing up and down slightly. She tried to feel it with her lips. Though there was fabric in the way.

“What’s your name?”

Huh? What?

“Yoon Mi-na.”

There was a long pause before he said “Gu Seo-jin.”

Right. She should probably have asked him his name. But right now she didn’t have time for an analysis. She tugged at the hem of the black turtleneck. But the coat needed to come off first.

“Take off your coat.”

His hands had been inching towards her butt. He let her go abruptly.

Before she could be surprised he thrust his hand between their bodies and unhooked something from his belt and tugged. She looked down. It was something small and black and had wires trailing from it. It was a gadget of some sort.

“What’s this?”

Silently, he rolled up the wires and deposited the strange thing in his coat pocket. Then he took off his coat and threw it on the counter.

She wanted to ask him again but the thought was completely wiped from her mind in a second. He had placed his hands on her butt and was pressing down with his long fingers. He pulled her towards him and kissed her neck.

There was hardly any space between them. But she managed to push up his shirt and rub her hands across his stomach. There were small fair hairs and he had goose bumps.

She moved her hands to feel his back. There was a lot of ground to cover here.

She hugged him tighter and pushed herself against him. He was much taller than her. She felt something hard against her lower belly.

Gu Seo-jin knew he would have to take off the turtleneck next. Would that mess up his hair? He hated his hair getting messed up. He liked it neat. But he would have to make an exception.

He struggled out of the turtleneck.

“Never wear turtlenecks,” Yoon Mi-nasshi said.

What was _that_ supposed to mean? Wasn’t this a one-time thing? A once in five years thing? He pushed the thought aside to focus on removing her apron, which was proving to be a little tricky.

Finally the apron was off. She took off her blouse and he briefly thought he might die.

He took a deep breath and focused. He was interested in taking off the bra himself.

While he busied himself with her breasts he felt her hands at his belt. She unbuckled it and tugged it away. From a clatter he gathered that she had thrown it somewhere.

He felt his pants slide off. Her hands cupped his erection through the cotton of his boxers. He was half hard. His legs shook slightly. Would he start hyperventilating? He hadn’t done this in five years. More than that. He wasn’t even sure whether he remembered how to do stuff.

Mi-na unhooked and unzipped her skirt and allowed it to slide off. She couldn’t decide whether she should tug off his boxers first or her own panties.

The boxers – more urgent.

She pulled them down and looked up at him. He was staring at her. She couldn’t read his expression at all. Suddenly, he grabbed her hand and put it on his cock. And exhaled slowly.

She felt confident now. Holding his gaze, she caressed the shaft and the tip. He was uncut. She could tell that the pubic hair was short and very neat. She moved down to his balls. He inhaled sharply and closed his eyes.

She looked down.

She had been right. This man was exceptionally neat. Probably a clean freak.

She felt an intense desire to take his cock into her mouth. And suck him into pure bliss. But there were other options that were just as inviting.

She pulled down her panties and kicked them off along with her skirt.

Gu Seo-jin watched her. He had had another brief moment of panic when the panties came off. But he was feeling quite confident now. He had remembered how it went. He had certainly not forgotten how to do stuff.

He watched her as she opened a drawer and brought out a small box. There were several condoms inside it. For some reason, she looked a bit surprised.

She took one, tore the foil, and proceeded to put the condom on him. She seemed to know what she was doing. She managed to get it on him quickly.

“Oh! I haven’t forgotten!”

Wow. She was voicing his thoughts now. Was she a telepath? How had she known about the buzzing in his ears?

That was a thought for another time. He gave into her hug and kissed her again and again. She had small ears and very cute small earrings. He felt like he needed to eat her ears.

Mi-na gasped. Seo-jinsshi had thrust his tongue into her ear. This was something entirely new. She felt like every nerve in her body had suddenly woken up. No amount of nibbling could have done this to her.

Seo-jinsshi was definitely more adept that he had seemed at first.

“Do that again.”

“What?”

A very different ‘what’ from the previous ‘what’s.

“The tongue thing.”

He did it. And she let out a low hiss before she could stop herself.

“That feels very good,” she said shakily.

“Does it?”

Suddenly she noticed his voice. And felt appalled that she hadn’t noticed it much till now. Baritone? Not exactly. Somewhat on the light side. Like rich chocolate, but melted in warm milk.

Seo-jinsshi was watching her. “What are you thinking about?”

She bit her lip before something embarrassing could come out. She wanted to keep the voice analysis to herself. She pulled him closer and tried to make him sit on the floor.

Seo-jinsshi looked at the floor.

“Don’t worry. I mopped it with disinfectant in the morning.”

Gu Seo-jin was startled. Again. _Was_ she a telepath? This was getting a bit creepy. He had always thought highly of his ability to read people. This woman was better than him.

He allowed himself to be pulled down to the floor. He would anyway need to shower again today.

Before he could manage to find a comfortable way to sit on the floor, Yoon Mi-nasshi was on his lap. And she was kissing and nibbling his shoulders. He could smell her shampoo. It was a faint and pleasant scent. He buried his nose in her hair to smell it better. Should he pause what he was doing to pull off the hair tie?

Mi-na could feel his fingers teasing her nipples. She would have liked him to do a bit more of it. But his hands started moving downwards. One hand went down her thigh and the other found the soft skin of the labia. He started rubbing the tender skin gently. His fingers travelled up a little and soon found the aching spot just above it.

She could feel the wetness. She was too wet. She was getting a little desperate now. Things were moving too slow for her taste.

She pushed him until he was lying on the floor and then straddled him. He seemed a bit taken aback. Well, she had no patience. He would just have to get used to it.

She pushed down on his erection and felt him filling her up.

Gu Seo-jin was at a loss again. He hadn’t expected that she would have him on the floor this fast.

Before he could process things fully, he felt himself inside the tight warm walls.

His hips seemed to have a mind of their own now. His body had started moving before his mind could catch up.

She was riding him. He desperately needed her to move faster.

“Faster.”

He pulled her close and held her against his chest so that she could balance herself better.

The message must have gone across. She was doing it faster now. Much faster. But somehow the friction wasn’t enough. He thrust upwards.

Mi-na could sense that he was getting impatient. Fucking finally. She buried her head in the crook of his neck and kept up the pace as best she could. She was a bit surprised that her body remembered how to do this.

She opened her eyes and looked at his neck. There was a tiny mole a little below his Adam’s apple. She licked it. She wanted to suck a little. But he would probably dislike marks. She went for his shoulders instead.

Gu Seo-jin could feel the teeth on his flesh. He almost couldn’t believe how good it felt. He wanted to be able to reach her neck. He tried to raise his head and realised that it was impossible. He moved his hands down to her waist and held her down.

“Don’t stop!”

He did not reply. He picked himself up and rolled over as carefully as he could. She gave a little gasp. But he managed to put her on the floor without any mishaps.

With her under him, he had access to everything now. He thrust himself deep into her and paused to see the effect.

She was staring at him with wide eyes. Her mouth moved a little. He bent down and took one lip between his teeth. She quickly pulled away and thrust her tongue into his mouth.

He was starting to really enjoy her impatience. He put one hand behind her head and pulled off the hair tie. Her hair felt soft. He held a fistful and buried his nose in it again.

Mi-na could see why he wanted to smell her hair. But did he have to stop thrusting to do that?

“Don’t stop,” she said again.

He built up a pace. And she slowly felt the sensations build up. She slid her hand between their bodies and rubbed herself.

“I am close.”

Seo-jinsshi did not reply. He planted his hands on the floor firmly and started thrusting harder.

They were making quite a bit of noise now. She closed her eyes and allowed herself to enjoy his grunts and the slapping of the moist skin.

She was close. Very close. She couldn’t believe her body was being this responsive. Hadn’t she thought that her nerves had died in their sleep or something?

Mi-nasshi came with moans that travelled down straight to his groin. He felt the sounds deep within him. He could feel that he was close to the edge. He gave his all into the last of the thrusts.

He almost collapsed on top of her as his orgasm hit him. He rested his forehead on the floor and tried not to crush her.

“Sorry. I’m crushing you.”

It didn’t seem like she could hear him. Her eyes were closed and she was breathing very hard.

He managed to pull out and move to the side before collapsing.

III

Mi-nasshi was looking down at him. She quickly averted her gaze when she realised he had opened his eyes.

His entire body was aching. Now that his mind had cleared, he realised how hard the floor was. He grunted in pain.

He looked at himself and realised that Mi-nasshi had removed the condom. When had she done that?

“Uh . . . would you like to drink some water? Coffee?”

She was clearly embarrassed. Her face was red and she refused to meet his eyes.

He felt fine. More than fine. He was naked and sprawled on a cold hard floor and he couldn’t believe how good he felt.

He thought about it. Shouldn’t he feel at least a little embarrassed? But he had had sex for the first time in five (six?) years and the only thing he could feel right now was a strange mix of triumph, relief, and happiness.

Mi-nasshi got up and picked up her clothes. She gave him an apologetic sort of smile before hurrying towards the washroom.

Mi-na washed her face and neck before getting dressed. Her heart was beating too fast and her face was a stupid red. She couldn’t believe she had actually done it. Her friends would freak out completely if she ever told them about this.

As if she was ever going to tell anyone about this. Not a chance.

She pulled her phone out of the pocket of her skirt and sent a voice note.

“I am coming over in the evening because I have officially lost it and I should not be left alone.”

Well, her resolve had lasted for a few seconds.

When she finally went back outside Seo-jinsshi was waiting for her, fully dressed. And the glasses were back. She cursed silently. She had hoped he would sneak out and never come back. Was he waiting to pay for the coffee or something? Worse! Was he waiting to _talk_ to her?

“How much was that Latte?”

God! Obviously it would be on the house. Was he dense?

“Uh . . . that’s okay. On the house.”

“No. I should pay for the coffee.”

She quickly made her way to the computer. The sooner she took his money the faster he would leave.

“I would have thought I would be the awkward and embarrassed one.”

She opened her mouth, thought better of it, and closed it again.

“But I feel fine.”

Uh. Okay.

“Thank you.”

Ewwwww.

“The Meow Meow Latte was good.”

Obviously. She opened her mouth.

“Yes, we are quite proud of it. It’s very popular with customers.”

Seo-jinsshi grinned.

And his face . . . transformed.

He had dimples. Very cute dimples. She stared at them.

He seemed to have noticed. His hand almost went up to touch one cheek.

“Well. Bye.”

He walked to the door and opened it. Just before stepping out, he looked back at her.

There was that smile again.

That smile should have been illegal.


End file.
